Love at McDonalds
by Fly With Converse
Summary: Luke's and Percy's first real date in the outside world. Don't read if uncomfortable, please :D
1. Love at McDonalds

Love at McDonalds

Percy paced around, sat down, and paced some more.

It was the last day of camp for him. He was eighteen now, so he was a counselor, but considering he was the only child of Poseidon, he was the head of a bunch of 'minor' cabins. And by minor, I mean not important. But shh!

This was the first year Luke was coming out of camp. Ever. After he escaped(and survived) Kronos, he decided camp had too many memories he didn't wan't because they made him feel really guilty. So he and his 'boy toy' as Clarisse puts it, Percy were moving in together.

And now, Percy was all jittery because Luke was taking him on a first 'real' date in the city. Well, love does that to you.

It wasn't any better with Luke, trust me. He was going crazy. Which shirt? Stripes or solid? What about shoes? Laces? Vans? Converse? (Personally, I definitely think Converse, sweet cheeks.)

Zues, he was like, SO turning into a Aphrodite girl! Yup. -blows bubblegum into a bubble until it pops- Totally.

Now, back to Percy cause he's more important. What? Did Luke have his own book that is a bestseller with his name on it? No? Didn't think so.

Anyways! Percy was still pacing, ADHD style, where he does it, like, 150 km per hour, ya know? AH! APHRODITE! I'M THE NARRATOR HERE!

Then, Luke shows up. Percy is now hyperventilating. Not good.

Luke knocks again, this time a little harder. Percy took a deep breath and remembered what inspirational quote his mom told him when he Iris messaged her, '_Okay honey. Everything is going to be great! Just don't let that boy 'make love' to you in public!' _What? That's not inspiring enough for you?

Percy pushes that thought out of his head and opens the door to reveal a very -sweaty- nervous Luke.

Luke was what the Aphrodite girls labeled as a 'first date spaz'. He had a wild flare in his eyes, his body was shaking, and he was biting his lip. When he saw Percy he immediately did what any child of Hermes would've done. Played it cool. And so he did. He ran to the door, leaned against it, stared into space and pretended to listen to music, bobbing his head slightly. When Percy coughed, he looked and nodded at him.

Percy blinked, wondering how in Hades did Luke do that so fast. He decided he didn't care, and so he laughed at Luke, who blushed and avoided Percy's eyes.

"So, Pretty Boy!" Percy teased.

Luke pouted, "Don't call me that!"

"Okay, okay. How 'bout Ken?"

"No!"

Percy responded by humming the tune of 'Barbie Girl'. That, deserves a slap. And Luke played the I-am-so-mad-that-I-am-SO-not-talking-to-you card, as well.

"Okay, I'm sowwy." Percy said in a baby-talk voice, heck, he even did the teary eyes thing. See, as a child of Poseidon, Percy has the ability to pull water out of the air, make his eyes as big and adorable as possible, and his eyes suddenly have fake tears, but Percy prefers 'faux-signs of sadness'.

Luke fell for it in 0.00000071 seconds. Wow.

"Too cute! Need HATRED!" the son of Hermes joked, falling to his knees and shielding his eyes. Percy laughed and picked him up.

"Okay, do you want your hatred to go?" Percy asked in a bad imitation of a fast food restaurant waiter. Luke laughed and forgot why he was mad at Percy.

"No. I wanna get out of this place, to spend quality time with my boyfriend." replied Luke, a smile playing on his lips.

Percy smiled back, and grabbed Luke's hand. "Let's go, then."

Luke nodded and they waved and said their last goodbyes before crossing the boundary.

There, Hermes was waiting for him, being his typical spaz-like self. "Ready? Huh? Huh? HUH? Cause I'm ready! I just had one bottle of nectar, and now I feel, really, really, really, REALLY good! How about you? Are you feeling, really, really, really, REALLY good? HUH?"

Luke slapped his dad upside the head. "Dad! Calm down! And yes we are ready. "

He and Percy relaxed when Hermes calmed down. Percy because he was getting pretty creepy, and Luke because he was less embarrassing that way.

Hermes grinned and snapped his fingers, and suddenly Luke and Percy were suddenly in the hustle-bustle of The Big Apple, (New York City). Right in front of a freaking McDonalds. Now, any normal couple would feel, going to McDonalds, would be a terrible choice for a first date, but for these two, they would feel out of place anywhere else.

"I don't understand those couples who like going to those fancy-dancy restaurants where they charge you like, thirty dollars, for a bite of artichoke. I mean, really. A famous actress once said, 'Artichokes ... Are just plain annoying ... After all the trouble you go through, you get about as much actual 'food' out of eating an artichoke as you would from licking thirty or forty postage stamps. Have the shrimp cocktail instead.'" Luke said as he opened the door to the chummy restaurant.

"And who is this 'famous actress'?" asked Percy, air-quoting, 'famous actress', even though he knew exactly who said that.

"Well, only the best actress in the world. Miss Piggy, from the Muppets." Luke said, in a completely serious face.

"Okay then."

"I haven't had McDonalds in a loooonnngggg time. My mom before she went completely crazy, used to make us dinner all the time. But for like, a year we have been eating left overs. The original meal was never found, so it's nice to FINALLY have my own _fresh _food." Luke smiled, reminiscing on how his mom would cook up extravagant dinners, then eat some of it when he wasn't looking, then say that they were having 'left-overs.'

"Wow. With my mom, everything HAD to be new and fresh. Cause Gabe, told her to. That ass-." Percy said, but was interrupted by the loud speaker. "Attention all McDonalds' shoppers! We do not accept bills over twenty!"

A pudgy lady who was next to Luke and Percy snorted and said, "If I _had_ bills over twenty, I wouldn't be eating in this dump."

Percy and Luke laughed off at the lady's grumpiness.

The son of the sea god and the son of the flying ADHD god went to get themselves a table before they have to eat standing up, considering it was pretty packed. They found a booth in the corner, next to a window. It was pretty private, which was a nice touch.

They put their belongings there, a very thin hoodie from Luke, brought just to save a table.

Then, the two lovers walked toward the line, going to the shortest one and staring at the menu. Luke looked around, and froze when he saw a 'elderly' couple sitting there, complaining on how hard it was to bite into a cheeseburger, because of their dentures. They didn't say the hip stuff like, 'Damnit!' or 'Crap!', oh no! They used old lines like, 'Bah Humbug!' and 'Hot Dang!'.

Luke continued watching in amusement, and from the corner of his eyes, he saw Percy looking as well. "And that is why old people should never eat junk food." Percy says.

The older of the two rolls his eyes and says, "No! Old people should eat all the junk food they can get. They need the preservatives, if you know what I mean."

And the two laughed together.

After a while of small talk and complaining on how slow the line was, even though they were only there for three minutes, they both didn't really care because they were together, the line finally moved to the two boys' turn.

Their waiter dude was a fellow teenager, a skinny thing, curly, red hair tucked into the signature McDonalds' brand hat, his face had a small case of pimples, but it wasn't too bad. And since this was the first time Luke was out eating after camp, he decided to have some fun.

So when the waiter guy called "Next customer please step up!", Luke basically strut up there, along with a trying-not-to-laugh Percy. Luke slapped his hands down and basically got into the poor guy's face. "Ya orderin' meh uhroun'? Huh? Eh!" Luke asked, shaking his fist in the guy's, who's name according to his name tag was Oliver, face.

The guy flinched, "S-Sorry sir! I-I-I just was t-trying to do my j-j-job." he stuttered.

"Well! Isn't yo job to take meh orda? Well! I want a extra large coufee and cheezburga! Got it, pal?" Luke barked in a pretty believable stereotype New Yorker accent.

The minimum wage employee nodded numbly and fumbled with a coffee cup. Luke and Percy both started laughing hysterically. Oliver looked up shakily. "W-what?"

"I'm sorry dude. Couldn't resist. But yeah, I still want my coffee and cheeseburger, but throw in medium fries, would you? How about you Percy?" Luke asked when he finally was able to control the laughing. "A double cheeseburger and the Banana-strawberry McSmoothie" Percy called back.

Oliver smiled, "Sick accent dude. Pret-ty believable. You still treated me better than my boss does. He's an ass." he grumbled, typing into the cash register.

Luke and Percy laughed. "And your total is five thirty seven." Oliver said. Percy started taking out some bills from his pocket, but Luke pushed them back, pulling out a ten, and giving it Oliver in record speed.

Percy raised his eyebrows, "Thanks, Lukie Wukie" he says and pulled the older into a one sided hug.

Oliver typed some more into the register, then pulled out bills and change. "Your change is four sixty-three." he says, handing it to Luke, who slips it into his pocket.

Then the redhead slipped a tray over the counter, on top of it was the smoothie, coffee, and burgers. "Have a good day, now." He says pushing it closer to Luke and Percy.

They said their goodbyes, and the two demigods went to their little booth. The two plopped down, and opened their burgers.

"Ooh. A _double_ cheeseburger. Fancy." Luke teases.

"Shut up. I'm hungry. Besides, it's still better than artichoke, right?" Percy mocks Luke.

"Don't mock me, seaweed brain."

"Okay. Besides, you need the extra food, any skinnier, and I swear you'll turn into a shish kabob stick!" Percy snaps.

"Fine, I'm skinny, I know that. But I'm sure as Hades I'm musclier than you!"

"Yup. Exactly why I whipped your skinny butt on- Percy lowered his voice- Mount Olympus."

"Can it! I was possessed!" Luke whined

"What they all say." Percy laughs, before taking a big bite of his burger.

"Hey, you're so not any fatter than me. You are really skinny, considering you have a swimmers body."

"Damn straight I have a swimmer's body, and I'm skinny, but hey, on me, it's _hot."_ Percy jokes.

"Yes, you are hot." Luke agrees, looking for the reaction.

What reaction you ask? Wait for it... There! Percy's ears go pink, his cheeks red, and he looks everywhere but Luke. Adorable!

"Shut up..." Percy whines.

"Its true" Luke laughs, pinching Percy's cheeks. He picked up his cheeseburger, brought it up to his lips, but Percy grabbed his arm, stopping him. "Hold on. I want to capture this on film."

"What!" The child of Hermes asks, "Just hold on!" his lover says, whipping out his oPhone. A 'olympus phone' or an 'orange phone'. Get it? Apple. Orange? Fruit? No? Shut up.

"Okay, go!" Percy said. Luke rolls his eyes, but bites into the burger, and almost drops it. So good... It was like sinking your teeth into ambrosia, sweet, sweet, junk food. Luke's eyes rolled to the back of his head, closed his eyes, and relished in the awesomeness of cheap, junk food.

There was a click. And Percy started laughing. "Told you so."

"Shhhhh. Don't interrupt the deliciousness." Luke jokes, but opens his eccentric blue eyes to meet Percy's emerald green eyes. There was a magical thing... A... A... Understanding passed through the two. Actually, a million things passed through them, but for you to understand it, you would have to feel it.

"Luke..."

"Percy..."

Then they leaned in, closer, closer, then, BAM! Their lips met. It was barely ghosting each other's lips, yet it was the best kiss both of them either had. "I love you, Percy." Luke murmurs, before capturing the younger's lips again.

"Love you too, Luke. You too." Percy smiles.

Poseidon smiled at his son's happy ending, he clicked off his Hepheastus TV, to go to the summer solstice meeting in Olympus, leaving the two lovebirds some privacy.

A/N: Gods, I am poofed. Is that a word? Well, it is now!


	2. Annabeth Finds Out

Love at McDonalds- 2 Annabeth Finds Out

A/N: Another Warning! I told you in the summary that if you're uncomfortable reading this, then, DON'T READ IT, (I'm talking to you Cookie Puppy). By the way, you know a lot of greek gods were bi? Like Zues and Ganymede, Apollo with Hyacinthus and Cyarissus, Hermes with Krocus, the list goes on and on. So if you hate this, you hate mythology, and if you hate mythology, WHY THE HECK ARE YOU READING PERCY JACKSON? See, it's all connected. Lol. Thanks for reading me rant about stuff that probably doesn't make sense, but it my happy world, it makes perfect sense. :)

By the way, I don't hate Percabeth or Lukabeth. They're adorable couples, but it's being over used. Seriously. And sometimes, bashing and making Annabeth OOC is fun. :D

It was around noon, and Luke and Percy were groaning, complaining how hungry they were, but neither of them were about to get up and go make or buy food.

"Luke" groans Percy, who was lying on top of the couch, clutching his stomach.

"What do you want!" Luke asks, stretching his arm over his head.

"Go. Get. FOOD!" The younger snaps, "I'm starving, and if I die because of this, you are SO not getting anything out of my will." Overreacting, much? Percy and Luke both had breakfast around nine, so it was barely three hours ago.

"Zues, when did you turn into such a needy girl!" Luke asks, jokingly of course.

"RAAAWWWWRR!" Percy growls, but he didn't exactly look so terrifying with him lying on his belly, curled up and clutching his stomach. He just looked like a deprived madman.

"Okay, okay. Jeez, calm down." Luke laughs, getting up and walking to the little corner of their apartment they labeled as the kitchen. Which was basically a stove.

"You never ask me to calm down. Ever. It just makes me even more hyped up." Percy says, also getting up to join Luke.

"Fine, what would you like for lunch?" Luke asked, looking through the cupboards. Percy shrugs, "What is there?"

"Ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen or ramen. Your pick." Luke says, looking at Percy. "Well, that is so hard to chose from." Percy said sarcastically.

"Yeah, we need to go shopping, stock up on food for the next month." the son of Hermes grinned, "Why do I have a feeling we really aren't going to be doing any 'shopping', just 'stealing'?" Percy asks warily.

Luke grinned even wider, "Ooh, Percy, Percy, Percy. Don't doubt me. I'm hurt that you think of me as a stealing scoundrel." he says, hiding his face in his palm and shaking his head.

Percy just rolled his eyes, "I'm sorry for thinking that you like stealing, considering your dad is the god of thieves. But its just a thought" he scoffed.

The child of described god laughs and hugs the other boy. "Just kidding. Cmon', let's go shopping!"

"Gods, you sound like Silena when she sees a sale." Percy teases, kissing Luke's cheek.

"Shut up!" Luke whines reaching up and flicking Percy's ear. Percy jokingly growls, jumping on Luke's back and starting to tickle Luke. Surprisingly, all demigods are very ticklish because their nerve system is a lot more sensitive than regular mortals. So basically, if you even poke a demigod, he'll break out laughing. Because itches and tickles are minor forms of pain, and well, let's face it, demigods are prone to pain.

After Luke and Percy -finally- stopped their, I don't know what to call it, they left their apartment to the busy city.

"Woah. I keep forgetting how crowded this place is." Luke says, dodging a crowd of people all headed to Starbucks. Typical New Yorkers, right?

"Get used to it, and you haven't even seen rush hour." Percy says catching up to Luke, who shudders at the thought of more people.

"Jeez, you hate people a little too much." Percy says, catching Luke's shudder. "Percy, it's not that I hate people. I hate crowds."

"Okay, where do you want to go?"

"A grocery store."

"I know, but which store."

"There are more than one grocery stores?"

"Duh."

"Okay, then, I don't know!"

"Pathmark it is!" Percy says, excited to go to Pathmark for their pies.

"Fine. There's one up ahead." Luke says, looking up the street, and sure enough there was a Pathmark.

"Yay!" squeals Percy attacking Luke into a 'cat hug' as Luke calls it. It's called a cat hug because Percy hugs Luke's sides instead of actually hugging him in the chest. Weird, I know.

"Tell me why are you so excited?"

"Anywhere we go together I'm excited for" Percy says in a baby-talk voice.

"Aww... That's so cute- No, really. Why are you excited?" Luke asked, not buying it.

"Fine. I like the pie." Percy laughs. Luke rolled his blue eyes and slapped Percy, softly.

"Okay then."

And the two arrived at Pathmark. They got the silver rolling cart thing-y, and started walking through the store.

"What do we need to buy?" Percy asked, looking at the blond.

"Fruits. Veggies. Chips. Instant Pizza."

"Why the Hades do we need Pizza?

"Because I love Pizza, and you know it." Luke replies, dropping in a bag of Kiwis into the cart.

"Kiwis? Seriously?" Percy laughs, picking up the bag and spinning it around.

"Yup. You never heard of a kiwi smoothie?" Asked Luke, examining a carton of strawberries.

"No, not really."

"You have to try it." Luke says, dropping in the strawberries.

"Okay, we got our fruit. Now veggie time!" Percy smiled, doing a little Snoopy happy dance, which Luke laughed at.

"Yeah, Come on, that way." Luke says, turning around the aisle. He froze when he saw, a certain blond child of Athena examining a blueberry, one by one.

"Crap! It's Annabeth." Luke hissed, ducking down behind the watermelons.

"Oh Zues! Now? Of all times, she choses to go to Pathmark now! Stupid Fates" moans Percy.

"Let's just-" Luke was cut off by a quirky, "Oh Hi! Luke! Percy!"

"Hi, Annabeth" Percy says, getting up and looking at Luke.

"Hey Annabeth." Luke says warily.

"Funny seeing you both here. At the same time. Together." Annabeth said lowly. Luke and Percy could've sworn they heard her mind piecing it together.

"OH MY GODS! YOU GUYS ARE TOGETHER!" Annabeth screams, and gets wary looks from bystanders.

"Oh gods! Be quiet!" Luke hisses, smiling apologetically at the people who shot them dirty looks.

"My. Two. Best. Guy. Friends. Were. Together. And. Didn't. Tell. Me." Annabeth says, with each word she took a step closer. Percy swore he saw steam coming out of her ears.

"Run!" Luke whisper-yelled at Percy, wheeling the cart as he ran as fast as he could, Percy catching up behind him.

Percy looked behind him, seeing a very pissed Annabeth. She looked about to charge. The son of Poseidon ran even faster, getting the motivation. But gods! He was a swimmer, not a runner. Which was the excuse he used for stopping Luke, jumping into the cart and letting Luke push him.

"Gods, Percy! You are so lazy."

"You love me for that, don't you, _Luke._" Percy craned his head to look at his lover, raising his eyebrows.

"That I do, honey, that I do." Luke mumbles, pulling in to the baby aisle and took a deep breath. "I think we're safe."

"We better be." Percy agrees, "Argh, I knew she was going to be mad, but not enough for her to chase us around Pathmark!"

"Tell me about it." Luke nodded, agreeing.

"Lets sneak across the frozen's aisle, get you your pizza, cut into the line, pay, then we leave." Percy says, gauging Luke's reaction.

"Good idea. I need my pizza." Luke said, getting ready to wheel.

And so, Luke and Percy went, stopping at every corner to check for Annabeth, until they got to the frozen aisle. Luke almost squealed when he saw his favorite brand of pizza. He threw in five boxes and pushed Percy to the canned foods aisle to get some well, canned food.

They got ravioli, pasta, soup, and other shiz I don't feel like naming.

Then they cut into line, grabbing magazines to hide themselves. Percy got out of the cart and hid behind Luke, just for extra measures.

The two demigods quickly checked out, quickly thrusting them a twenty, grabbing the change and go.

The lovers unpacked, grabbing the bags, most of it held by Luke, and they ran out of Pathmark, and back into the crowds.

Then, quickly ran back into their puny little apartment building, up the stairs until the fourth floor and into their room.

Percy locked the door just in case and plopped down onto the sofa, right on top of Luke. He curled up into a ball, leaning against Luke's chest and tried to catch his breath.

"Wow. I have never been so scared of Annabeth. Ever." Luke said shakily.

"Me either, I don't want her to hunt me. So let's call her. She can't kill us over the phone, right?" Percy reasoned, reaching onto the coffee table for his oPhone.

"Right. Wouldn't want Anna hating us more than necessary."

They dialed her number and waited.

"Seaweed Brain and Ken. HOW COULD YOU!" Annabeth wailed into the phone. Percy hit the speakers.

"Sorry Annabeth, we didn't tell you because, well, this would've happened. And we didn't want to hurt your feelings." Percy coaxed.

"Good job with the 'not hurting my feelings' part! Me and Luke were supposed to get married, and have two kids!" Annabeth sniffed.

Percy looked at Luke, who had a strange combination of scared and disgust on his face.

"Oh. Sorry?" Percy says awkwardly.

"SORRY CAN'T FIX A BROKEN HEART!"

Percy covered the speaker with one hand, "She's crazy. Here Luke." And he passed the phone to a mortified Luke.

"Hi Annabeth..." Luke said, glaring at Percy.

"HOW COULD YOU! YOU LOVE ME!" Annabeth sniffed.

"Um... Annabeth, sorry, but I don't love you that way. I love you like a sister..."

"BUT! BUT! Percy, how about you? Do you love me?" Annabeth asked, all hopeful.

"Uh. No, Annabeth. Sorry, but I don't..." Percy said, digging through the bags, pulling out a kiwi and started peeling it. He offered it to Luke who nodded. Percy held it in front of his lips and watched as he took a messy bite. Percy licked Luke's lips when he was finished.

"Sorry Annabeth, but we gotta go." Luke said, hanging up right when Annabeth tried talking again.

"We've done good. We tried right?" Percy said, optimistic.

Luke nodded solemnly. "Now, lets get pizza!" he said, happy all of a sudden.

Percy laughs, hugging his boyfriend. (HA-HA TO ANNABETH)

"You got over that quickly." Percy commented.

"Yeah, because Annabeth will get over quickly too." Luke replied, trying to open the box of frozen pizza.

"Yeah. Here, give it to me." Percy says, snatching the poor box out of the hands of Luke. He opened it with a excellent skill. He popped it into the microwave and sat down on the stools, resting his cheek on the cool marble of the counter. He stared at Luke. Who stared back. It kind of happened on it's own. No thoughts, no plan.

Luke walked to Percy, who leaned his head and Luke did the same. They started leaning closer and closer and when they were finally about to touch... The stupid microwave dings and they both separate.

"Wow. The Fates' are so going to haunt us for doing this to Annabeth." Percy sighs, playing with a strand of Luke's hair. Luke nodded. "We are in deep shiz. Deep shiz." Then he jumped up to get his pizza.

They did halfsies and ate happily wondering what Annabeth was doing that moment.

Unknown to the two, Aphrodite smiled eerily into the window, where she watched the poor boys, who were about to become Aphrodite's personal love guinea pigs. Poor them.


	3. First Fight Blues

Love at McDonalds- First Fight Blues

A/N: I bet one of you gnomes will be all "OH THIS IS SO WRONG! EW! I AM SCARRED FOR LIFE" and all that shiz. Lol. Seriously. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

Review reply time: hades child 365, thank you so, so much! But seriously, best fanfic in the world? That's overreacting. Lol. But thanks for the thought! I seriously just did a little happy dance.

ILY gurl, annabeth/silena? Hm, I guess I could do it, but I need some votes, so I'll ask some people. Okay? But thanks for your awesome review!

By the way, if you like this, please check out Vampiri Amare's stories. They are awesome!

* * *

It was three AM and the two demigods were asleep. A certain goddess of love and a certain goddess of discord were outside their door, planning some not-so-good stuff. Let me break it down for you, see Aphrodite(or Frothy) decided that Luke and Percy were getting along too much, and all couples have to have fights, or else Aphrodite doesn't feel accomplished. So she teams up with the goddess of discord to cause mayhem, then she swoops in to make it all better, just to entertain herself then make everyone think she's the hero. Yeah, she's been framing Eris for eons!

And as I said before, Aphrodite's new love guinea pigs were Luke and Percy, because demigods are prone to acting rationally and not being able to handle their emotions well, which is perfect for fights!

So, she rang the doorbell and placed the single, golden apple with the notecard on the doorstep, and she and Eris disappeared in to the house to watch their reactions and what they'd do. They were invisible of course.

"Luke... Doorbell." Percy groaned, rolling over to bury his head into his pillow.

"Percy... Doorbell." Luke mimicked, too tired to think of his own comeback.

"Okay, you're coming with me." Percy said sleepily, pulling on a pair of pants and scrambled to the door.

"Fine, fine." replied Luke, following Percy out.

Luke opened the door, and picked up the golden apple and showed it to Percy. "Look, it's an apple." He mumbled sleepily.

Luckily, Percy was up and running. "Are you crazy! It's the GOLDEN apple. Oh, a card." He picked up the note as well, then closed the door. He pulled Luke to the couch to read it. That, and Luke looked bit too tired to be standing up.

They both plopped down, Luke almost fell asleep again, so Percy, being the sweet boyfriend he is, splashed him with cold water. That got him awake.

"Okay, Luke. I'm dyslexic, so you have to read the note." Percy said, rubbing his temple after trying to decipher what the note said.

"Sure, but you know I'm dyslexic, as well?" Luke asked, plucking the note out of Percy's hand.

"Yeah, but not as bad as my dyslexia."

"True. Okay, lemme see." Luke mumbled focusing his eyes on the card. It took a while, but he finally figured out what it said, and he wasn't happy.

"So, what does it say?" Percy asked, curious to know what was so bad, that it cause Luke to quiver slightly.

"Uh... Uh... Nothing, Percy..." Luke replied quickly crumbling up the paper. 'Zues! I should've remembered Percy couldn't read it!' Aphrodite cursed in her mind, then quickly used some godly magic to translate it to ancient greek, to make it more readable.

"Seriously, Luke! Give me it!" Percy laughs nervously.

"Okay, but I can't read it, and I'm pretty sure neither can you." Luke says, smiling at how easy that lie was. He gave the little paper ball to Percy, trusting on the fact that he couldn't read it.

"Whatever, let me try." Percy un-crumbled the paper, smoothing out the edges. "Uh, Luke, what do you mean you couldn't read it. It's greek." Percy asks, looking at Luke.

"Oh, I don't know...Maybe it's my eyes." Luke said cooly, but in his mind, he was a nervous wreck. He was so screwed...

Percy read the note, then almost dropped it.

Heres what the note said:

Γεια σου αγάπη, πώς είσαι; Σ 'αγαπώ, Λουκ. Και μόλις χωρίσει με Percy, θαμπορούσατε να μοιραστείτε αυτήν την αγάπη με τον υπόλοιπο κόσμο. Δεν μπορεί να κρατήσει την αγάπη μας για πάντα κρυμμένη, δεξιά. Και δεν αισθάνομαι δικαίωμα να εξαπατήσει σχετικά με Percy. Ω, και εδώ είναι ένα χρυσό μήλο.  
Αγκαλιές και φιλιά, Kelli

Rough Translation:

Hello love, how are you? I love you, Luke. And once you break up with Percy, we could share that love with the rest of the world. We can't keep our love hidden forever, right? And it doesn't feel right to cheat on Percy. Oh, and here's a golden apple to celebrate our love.

Hugs and Kisses, Kelli

Percy froze, holding the letter so hard that the edges ripped. "Percy, are you all right?" Luke asked, nervous.

"How could you Luke!" Percy asked, still looking at the letter, frozen.

"Percy! I didn't do it, I swear!" Luke said, reaching out to touch Percy's arm. The younger demigod flinched away from him, pulling his arm away from Luke's grasp.

"Really? And how do you explain where you were yesterday night? And you didn't get back until one, that's why you were so tired!" Percy yelled, looking at Luke for the first time.

"I left last night to take a walk, clear my head. Not to visit my old monster of a girlfriend!" Luke screamed back.

"YEAH RIGHT! KELLI WOULDN'T JUST GIVE YOU A FREAKING GOLDEN APPLE IF YOU DIDN'T!" Percy shouted, thrusting Luke the apple, for emphasis.

"NOW YOU'RE CALLING ME A LIAR?" Luke screeched in Percy's face. Percy jerked away from him a little.

"Well, you are a son of Hermes!" Percy scoffed, not looking at Luke.

"I THOUGHT YOU WOULD TRUST ME. OF ALL THE PEOPLE, PERCY, I THOUGHT YOU WOULD BELIEVE ME. YOU BELIEVED ME WITH KRONOS, OR WAS IT JUST AN ACT? HUH?" Luke yelled.

"THIS. HAS. NOTHING. TO. DO. WITH. KRONOS!" Percy screamed, "THIS HAS TO DO WITH THE FACT THAT YOU CHEATED ON ME! THIS RELATIONSHIP WAS BUILT ON TRUST, AND NOW I DON'T EXACTLY TRUST YOU!"

"SHUT UP, PERCY. YOU AND I BOTH KNOW THAT YOU NEVER TRUSTED ME. NOT EVEN FROM THE START."

Percy froze. He bit his lip to stop the tears. "Fine Luke. You win. I'm leaving." And with that, the younger demigod ran away, leaving a trail of tears and a depressed Luke to watch his back as he ran away.

Luke froze. He held his head in his hands and collapsed on the couch. He knew Percy was gone, he knew he wouldn't come back even if he chased after him.

And for the first time in twelve years, Luke cried. He didn't exactly wail like a new born, but he did cry quite a bit. He curled up on the couch and buried his head in the pillows, trying to rewind time to the fight. To make everything better. But he couldn't. And Aphrodite actually felt a twinge of regret when she saw it. So she decided to make up for it a bit. She 'appeared' in pink smoke, light around her frame, for dramatic effect.

Luke looked up and wiped his tears.

"Luke, what did you do?" Aphrodite asked, though she already knew, but wanted to hear Luke's version.

"Percy and I had our first fight since we got together. And it wasn't like a sword fight kind of fight, but like a yelling kind. And I wish it was a sword fight, so much less pain!"Luke sniffed. Aphrodite rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, Percy is new to relationships. You can't go yelling in the poor boy's face! What were you about to expect? For Percy to run into your arms, apologizing? Hades! Even I know Percy would run away!" Aphrodite yells, marching up to Luke and slapped him upside the head.

"Ow! Fine. What the Hades am I supposed to do then?" Luke snapped, rubbing the spot Aphrodite hit him.

"Uh, actually make Percy think you care? What must be going through that poor boy's head?" The goddess of love froze to look at him, "Probably the fact that his boyfriend doesn't care enough to get his skinny butt wet in the rain to search for him!"

Luke winced. "I do want to search for him, I do. But he won't come back. The fact that he left, proves it."

"SO? HE THINKS THAT YOU DON'T CARE THAT HE LEFT!" Aphrodite screams, slapping Luke's cheeks with every word.

"But, he needs space..." Luke mumbles

"NO! HE NEEDS A ROOF OVER HIS HEAD! HE WAS WEARING A T-SHIRT AND FLANNEL PANTS, WHILE ZUES IS MAD! ARE YOU CRAZY? HE MUST BE FREEZING!"

"Oh my gods, you're right." Luke realizes, who worried a little too much on Percy's physical well being, pulling on a jacket and shoes before running down the stairs of the apartment building, into the rain.

He didn't have to go far, Percy was right in the alley next to the building. He was crouched down, hugging his knees and crying. His shoulders moving with every sob.

Luke's heart broke at the sight. Percy still didn't notice him, even though Luke was standing right above him.

"Percy, Gods. I am so sorry." Luke whispered, leaning down to be eye level with Percy. He pulled the younger into a hug, and Percy rested his chin on Luke's shoulder. "I'm sorry too. I am such a coward." Percy laughed a bitter laugh, "I run away whenever I can't handle something."

Luke rubbed his back soothingly, "Percy, you are not. You're the bravest person I know."

Percy smiled sadly, "Thanks Luke." Then the boy fell asleep, the lack of sleep and rain getting to him. Luke quickly shrugged off his jacket and bundled Percy up in it, then picked him up and up the stairs, into their apartment.

He quickly kicked open the door open and sighed when he confirmed Aphrodite wasn't here anymore. One less problem for Luke.

He undressed Percy and hurriedly put a warm thermal and sweatpants on him. Then he settled Percy down on the couch before burying him in pillows and blankets. Gods, Luke is getting overprotective.

After he kissed Percy's forehead ten times, he hesitantly stepped to the kitchen, leaving Percy's side. He opened the refrigerator and pulled out some alphabet soup for Percy. He looked over at Percy's sleeping frame for the twentieth time since he been in the kitchen, and smiled when he saw Percy's peaceful expression. It was cute.

He set the kettle on the stove and went to check on Percy. He was still sleeping, but stirred slightly when Luke adjusted the blanket.

"Luke?" He mumbles, getting up a little, only to get pushed back down by Luke.

"Shh. You need some rest." Luke coaxed, brushing some hair away from Percy's face.

"Gods, you're like my mom. Except she would've made soup." Percy chuckles.

Luke laughed nervously, "Yeah, moms are like that."

"You totally made soup." Percy laughs

"Pshhh..." Luke brushed it off, "Okay, fine I did."

"Knew it."

"Shut up, and get some rest."

"Fine, but could you take some blankets off? It's hot." Percy says, pushing one off his face, down to his chin.

"Got it." Luke says, taking about three off.

"Ah, much better." Percy says, adjusting his position to face Luke. "I love you" he murmured softly, reaching up to cradle Luke's cheek.

"Love you too." Luke replies, leaning into Percy's palm. "I'm going to get you some water, you look a bit feverish." Luke says worriedly, pressing a hand to Percy's forehead.

"Wait! Kiss me first!" Percy grins, puckering his lips slightly and closing his eyes. Luke laughs but leans down slowly and almost gets to press his lips against Percy's sweet lips, but they were interrupted by the squeal of the kettle.

Luke and Percy both sighed and broke away. Luke ran to get it and closed the heat, then he shook a fist in the air and yelled, "CURSE YOU FATES!"

Aphrodite laughed silently and she watched from her delightful view of the window. Now, she felt accomplished, breaking the two up, but glueing them back together. Actually, Aphrodite didn't exactly help that much, but in Aphrodite's head, it all was made possible by her. Goddesses these days.

* * *

A/N: rawr. Come at me you gnomes. And yes, this was cheesy and predictable, but shut up!


End file.
